ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Game Revolution
12,797 ( ) | commercial = Yes | type = Video games | owner = CraveOnline | author = Duke Ferris | launch date = (as Net Revolution, Inc.) | current status = Active }} Game Revolution (formerly Game-Revolution) or GR is a gaming website created in 1996. Based in Berkeley, California, the site includes reviews, previews, a gaming download area, cheats, and a merchandise store, as well as webcomics, screenshots, and videos. Their features pages include articles satirizing Jack Thompson, E³, the hype surrounding the next-generation consoles, and the Video game controversy. Cameo writing appearances include Brian Clevinger of 8-Bit Theatre and Scott Ramsoomair of VG Cats. The website has also participated in marketing campaigns for video games, including Gauntlet: Seven Sorrows. To date, it is one of the oldest remaining video game review and news sites on the internet. Company history Net Revolution, Inc., a California corporation was founded in April 1996 by Duke Ferris as a holding company and as publisher of the Game Revolution website. Ferris served as president of the company until it was acquired in 2005 stock purchase by Bolt Media, Inc. for an undisclosed sum. E3 The staff of Game Revolution are annual judges at the Electronic Entertainment Expo. Duke Ferris is a returning Judge for the 2010 show. Perhaps the most influential year for Game Revolution at E3 was in 2000, where they invited Jerry Holkins and Mike Krahulik of Penny Arcade to attend.http://www.penny-arcade.com/images/2000/20000511h.jpg They also bestowed Black & White (video game) the Best of E3 award.http://www.lionhead.com/bw/awards.html Purchase By CraveOnline Following the bankruptcy of Bolt Media, Inc., continuing to be frequented by hundreds of thousands of visitors, GameRevolution was purchased from the assignment for the benefit of creditors by the men's entertainment site CraveOnline (a division of Atomic Online),http://atomiconline.com/properties/craveonline/ for another undisclosed sum. It has since been integrated as part of the CraveOnline community while continuing to stand alone as a popular site. The purchase was announced February 25, 2008. Features The feature section commonly includes articles about important gaming events as the Nintendo Summit and other developers' personal and public congregations and displays. For a number of years it has also contained the GR Awards for Best, and Worst, of a year in gaming, as well as having buying guides for the Holiday Season. There are also a number of bizarre and unique articles describing phenomena in the gaming community, or simply, interesting news for gamers. Jack Thompson controversy Sometime in August 2005, Jack Thompson contacted Lou Kerner of Game Revolution and requested he remove an "offensive" AIM buddy icon from an affiliate site of Game Revolution known as Bolt.com. Kerner complied and had the offending icon removed immediately. However, Thompson saw the removal as an admission of guilt and contacted the NYPD to have Kerner arrested. However, no such action was taken. Duke Ferris, another employee of the site, wrote an article on the matter and humorously pointed out the ridiculousness of the entire situation. To drive home this point, he even chose to present a primitively drawn image which had Thompson being devoured by a crocodile, and then challenged Thompson to go ahead and have him arrested. It is unknown if Thompson responded to the article. References External links * Game Revolution * CraveOnline Category:Video game review websites Category:Video game Internet forums Category:Internet properties established in 1996 Category:Companies based in Berkeley, California